


Wish Upon a Star

by Geek_With_Glasses



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_With_Glasses/pseuds/Geek_With_Glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing her eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath, she whispered words to herself that she would never forget. “I wish that one day, we will meet again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Star

Her eyes felt heavier as tears built up in the corners, remembering the pleading look on Bellamy's face. Her home, her friends, her family. Leaving it all behind was harder than she thought it would be. Every few steps, Clarke would spin around, fighting the urge to run into his caring, comforting arms. Holding her pace, she remembers the reason why she’s doing this, then continues her trek.

“I bear it so they don’t have to.” Her words would echo through her head and the burning memory of Bellamy that would forever haunt her. She would never have that sibling relationship she longed for with Jasper like she used to. Now, he only looks at her with hurt and betrayal. As for Octavia, she used to look at Clarke with respect and admiration. Her only reaction now is a sour look plastered on her face, breaking Clarke’s heart bit by bit.

She spun around for the seventh time, since she refused to step one murderous foot past the fence, refusing to become one of the innocent, which she thought she brutally wasn’t. 

Clarke can still see the faint shadow of Camp Jaha in the moonlight, thankful that she took her steps so slowly so she could memorize the picture of the mourning and weeping of those whom she let down.

Bellamy. Her thoughts always drifted back to him. His scent, his soft, deep, soothing voice that seemed to have power over her. It took all of her might to continue her journey to nowhere. 

Heavy boots crunching in piles of the frost bitten leaves and dodging thin branches without consciousness. It wasn’t until a tear dripped down her chin that she realized that she was crying. Lungs burning, legs shaking, and hands balled into fists, violently wiping away the salty droplets that seemed all too familiar to her. Dropping to her knees in one swift motion, she looked towards the dark sky, catching a glimpse of a shimmering shape fly across the infinity. 

A ghost of a smile played across her lips, remembering her silent wishes from when she was separated from her family. Closing her eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath, she whispered words to herself that she would never forget. “I wish that one day, we will meet again.”


End file.
